


Everything is Happening

by HandMadeWordVomit



Category: Dimension 20, Fantasy High
Genre: Bad Communication, Cuddling, Daddy Issues, Eventual Romance, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Working out feelings, i swear it gets cute later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMadeWordVomit/pseuds/HandMadeWordVomit
Summary: After everything is said and done, Riz has nothing to do. He has no great mystery to solve or anything to truly strive for. He began reverting back to how he was in middle school: nerdy goblin kid who rarely spoke up. He thought that all his friends would move on and find something better to do with their time yet they still stuck around. He doesn’t get it. What’s so special about him?





	Everything is Happening

“Fabian, I-“

“The Ball shut up,” Riz flinched at Fabian’s rough tone of voice. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

Riz curled in on himself and wiped the mix of rain and tears on his face. “I was just... sitting here,” not exactly a lie but by Fabian’s expression it wasn’t good enough. “Fine I just- lost my key to the apartment and my mom is still working and I didn’t want to bother anyone and-“

“So you thought sitting alone in the rain was a good idea? The Ball, Fig and Kristen are literally your neighbors.” 

“They weren’t home. And I didn’t want them worrying. Hell, I wasn’t even expecting you to find me!” Riz ran a shaky hand through his hair. He’s been through enough today. The regular roundabout seclusion he gets from being a goblin. The innate fear of Fabian finding out his feelings. Even losing his key was stressful. He didn’t want to have to explain himself to anyone. Let alone be rejected.

“Riz,” Fabian let out a pitiful noise and Riz looked down in shame. “You- you are welcome to my place anytime you know that right? I care about you Riz. You shouldn’t have to worry about that.” His words trailed off and the familiar growl of the Hangman drew near. “Let’s go. Get on the Hangman. Your going to my place and your not moping about in the rain. Cmon.” Fabian hopped onto his motorcycle umbrella extended to Riz. He tentatively grabbed it and hopped onto the back of the Hangman. He buried his head into Fabian’s back as they drove off.

The two were completely silent, save from Riz’s hiccups and sobs. 

As they drew near, Fabian’s back straightened. They pulled near Seacaster Manor and Fabian swiftly guided Riz to his room. Fabian was tight lipped and fought to keep his expression neutral. His eyebrows were furrowed and he refused to make eye contact with Riz. Riz just stared down and played with some of the water droplets on his hand. 

Riz looked around the large expanse of Fabian’s room. It was as big as Riz’s apartment! He stood dumbly in the middle of the room as Fabian dug through his drawers mumbling under his breath about something. Eventually a heap of dry clothes and a towel found its way on top of Riz.

“You can use my bathroom if you want. Just go dry off and change. I don’t want you getting sick on me.”

Riz stumbled to the bathroom and locked the door before letting out a sigh. Fabian was probably angry with him. Who wouldn’t be? Riz was so caught up in his self loathing that he made his friends feel like shit! Fabian is probably telling everyone how he had to deal with his needy friend that’s so stupid he lost his fucking keys. Riz rubber the towel hard against his skin and clenched his teeth through the pain. Who was he to be so selfish as to do that? Riz was beginning to get choked up a bit. He had finished dressing. Riz only sat on the floor and quietly sobbed. He was a mess.

He didn’t realize he was in there for a while until Fabian rapped against the door. “The Ball, uh, Riz? Are you okay?” He sounded almost scared. 

“I’m fine Fabian.” Riz wiped his tears and made himself look presentable before jerking open the door. “See, look? Perfectly fine.” The shirt he wore was way to big. The pants dragged against the ground and he had to tie them to get them to stay up. 

“I just wanted to make sure. You know you didn’t look so good earlier so,” he trailed off, wringing his hands together. “I was also going to offer you to spend the night? Yknow, since it’s Friday and you can’t go home or anything till late? You don’t have to of course but-“

“It’s fine Fabian, I’d like to stay,” Riz leaner against the door way and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, thank you for letting me stay too. I mean you really didn’t have to.”

“Of course I had to your my friend!” Fabian nearly shouted and Riz looked at Fabian with wide eyes. Realizing his outburst, Fabian tried to retrace his steps, “I mean, it would have been an asshole move on my part to just leave you there. Riz, I don’t know what’s going on but you can talk to any of us. You’ve been more reserved as of late and I’ve been really worried.”

“Oh.” A pause filled the air as Riz mulled over recent events. Everything was over. Anything that was wrong seemed to have sorted itself out. There were no adventures to go on nor any cases needing solved. Everything he worked towards was solved and now he was left with nothing. Nothing but a few friends and his dad’s gun and a uncertain future. Riz was certain that once everything was said and done he’d go back to being the briefcase kid that no one was friends with. The nerdy goblin kid that handed out business cards and interrogated everyone he spoke to. Yet here he his. At his friend’s house in his friend’s clothes because he lost his key. It was different. But a good different. 

Fabian shifted his weight as he grew antsy. “Well uh, I’m tired so I’m going to sleep. My bed is big enough for the two of us so you can sleep there too.” 

Fabian turned off the lights and slipped into bed. Riz stood for a minute before quietly laying down next to Fabian. They had their backs to each other and Riz could feel the heat radiating off him. The blankets and bedding were soft and the added weight soothed his nerves. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Riz was briefly woken up by shifting on the other side of the bed. At first, he was startled until he remembered where he was. He pretended to sleep as Fabian rolled over and wrapped his arms around Riz, effectively cuddling him. Riz tried to slow his rapid heart rate as he blushed furiously. The secureness of Fabian’s arms was comforting in a way Riz didn’t expect. He leaned into Fabian’s chest as Fabian buried his head in Riz’s mop of hair. Riz fell asleep, faster than before, to the beat of Fabian’s heart.


End file.
